Mi Ultimo Adios
by Milita-Cullen-O'Shea
Summary: Jacob deja a Renesmee pero ella necesita despedirse por ultima vez... de todos, para estar con el para siempre, jnto a su amor.


_**Cuenta Reneesme:**_

Miraba el paisaje de niños sonriendo frente a mi ventana.

En otras epocas hubiera sonreido, pero ahora todo era diferente.

Antes hubiera acariciado mi vientre suavemente, y hubiera esperado a sentir como reposabas tus manos sobre las mias.

Pero eso era antes.

Quien lo diria?

Por giros de la vida, te conoci. Me enamore, nos casamos, y fuimos felices.

Sin embargo, por otro giro de la vida... te perdi.

Por un maldito ebrio que parecia no entender las reglas de transito... te perdi.

En estos momentos, si no me consumiera el dolor en la forma en que lo hace, estaria reprendiendote seriamente.

Porque arriesgaste tu vida por mi, hasta el hecho de perderla.

Era mi turno, no el tuyo.

Cerre mis ojos con fuerza, y aprete mis labios fuertemente.

Te prometi que no iba llorar. Pero no sabes cuan dificil es mi amor.

Una lagrima cae por mi mejilla, y siento el filo de la desdicha en mi nuca.

Pero no podia evitarlo.

Si supieras cuanto deseo que estes a mi lado ahora, que me digas que es uno de tus malos chistes, pero no es asi amor mio.

No es asi, porque es simple, ya no estas a mi lado, ni nunca mas lo estaras.

El reloj de la sala, si, ese que hiciste con tus manos para mi cumpleaños, sono indicando la hora, la hora de la despedida.

Fui hacia mi guardarropas.

Tome una remera negra, esa que yo sabia te encantaba. Unos Jeans negros, los que habia usado el dia despues de nuestra boda. Y los tacones negros, esos que use el dia de nuestro primer beso para alcanzar mejor tus dulces labios.

Instintivamente lleve mis dedos a mis labios.

No queria que tu sabor desapareciera de mis labios, jamas me lo perdonaria.

Pinte mis labios de un rojo escarlata. A ti te gustaba el contraste que hacia con mi piel.

Delinee mis ojos de un negro tan oscuro como tus cabellos, y deje mi cabello caer en cascadas.

Perfecta para ti... perfecta para despedirte... aunque me doliera en el alma

Baje las escaleras con suma dificultad, tratando de no tropezar con nada, gracia a la cortina de lagrimas que se habria paso en mi vista.

Dolia lentamente, y deseaba morir, deseba tus brazos a mi alredor, deseaba volver a tenerte en mi cama. Deseaba que estuvieras a mi lado, acunandome, consolandome.

Entre al garaje no pude evitar que un gemido de dolor se escapara de lo mas profundo de mi ser.

Pues, este era tu espacio favorito de la casa. Lo recordaba, y juro nunca lo olvidaria.

Tu olor embriagante seguia alli, impregnado.

Alli estaba tu esencia.

Cierro mis ojos, y puedo verte sonreirme con amor y dulzura desde la esquina, admirandome, como solias decir.

Te acercas a mi, y juro que te puedo sentir como acaricias mis cabellos y secas unas lagrimas que salian indiscretas.

-Amor... tranquila... siempre estare a tu lado...- murmurabas.

Perdoname, pero no puedo evitar llorar mas fuerte.

-Amor mio, abre los ojos, tienes una vida por delante...- murmuras en mis cabellos. Y podia sentir tu calido aliento.

- No quiero una vida por delante en la que TU no estas Jake, tu eres mi vida-

-Ness mi amor, se que duele... lo se... pero debes confiar en mi, abrir los ojos, y seguir- me suplicas.

Mas ya no tengo fuerzas, ni ganas de seguir adelante.

Como seguir mi vida? Como?

Como levantarme cada mañana si no era con tu sonrisa?

Como no dormirme, si no es acurrucada en tu pecho?

Como? Es que Jacob despues de ti ya no hay vida amor.

Me pides que habra mis ojos.

Pero tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Se que esto no es real, y temo encontrarme cara a cara, a punta de espada con la realidad.

-Mi amor abre los ojos, hazlo por mi.- no juegues sucio.

-Por ti...- murmuro.

Es que no puedo negarme.

Abro mis ojos, y alli estoy yo... sola.

No habia nadie, solo yo y mi tristeza.

Lloro con mas intensidad si es que eso era posible.

Es que dolia como te dabas una idea amor.

Sacudo mi cabeza.

Necesito decir adios, aunque me duela, y ya me siento una muerta viviente,

Subo a mi carro. Ese que me habias regalado y reparado, si, ese.

Me miro al espejo. Mi imagen demacrada, impregnada de dolor no me subia mucho el animo que digamos.

Me arreglo un poco, solo para que me vieras bien... si es que era posible engañar a quien me conoce mas que yo misma

Pongo el auto en marcha, y poso mi mano sobre la palanca de cambios.

Cierro los ojos y respiro fuertemente, para darme fuerzas para dar el siguiente paso.

Una vez mas siento tu calidez. Entonces, levanto mi vista y alli estas, preocupado, sujetando mi mano posaba sobre la palanca.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres amor, lo entendere- me dices mirandome fijamente.

-Necesito verte una ultima vez mi amor, te necesito- murmuro en respuesta y pongo en marcha el auto.

Conduzco en silencio.

En cada semaforo, en cada esquina que pasaba, un dolor punzante en creciente chocaba mi pecho.

Es que en cada lugar de este endemoniado pueblo, puedo vernos, felices, riendo, besandonos, amandonos, felices...

No hubo una sola persona que no supiera del infinito amor que te tenia, que nos teniamos, y que siempre tendremos.

Porque nuestro amor amor habia superado todas las barreras, y cuando pensamos tener nuestra felicidad en nuestras manos, llega esto.

Llego al lugar, aunque admito que dentro mio, no queria llegar. Pero la necesidad de verte era mas fuerte, y no podia luchar contra mi misma.

Llego a la sala principal.

Y alli estas.

Pareces tan calmo, pareciera que en cualquier momento te levantarias de ese cajon y vendrias a mi sonriendo.

Apriento mas mis labios carmin, ahora no me podia permitir llorar, no en tu presencia.

Me acerco a ti. Aun no podia creer que todo lo nuestro tendria su fin.

Siempre me imagine el tipico cuento de hadas de que tuvieron hijos, y vivieron felices por siempre...

Pero no... el fin se nos habia hecho un trecho mas corto, y a ti te habia encontrado... cuando debio encontrarme a mi.

Respiro profundamente y acaricio el contorno de tu rostro.

Tal vez porque dentro mio sentia la vaga esperanza de que co mi roce despertaras como lo hacias habitualmente, pero no.. no fue asi.

-Perdon- murmuro. Es que pense que podia, pero no.

Las lagrimas empiezan a caer cual cataratas por mis ojos chocolate, que segun tus palabras tanto amabas.

Nunca en mis 24 años de vida pude imaginarme una vida sin ti.. NUNCA, y sin embargo.. ahora ya no estabas conmigo.. y ni el infierno podria sentirse peor que esto.

Cubro mi rostro, bañado en gotas cristalinas, con mis manos.

Siento un abrazo calido, y siento la ilusión en mi, pero no era el tuyo. Era el de mi padre.

Me abrazo igual de fuerte y lloro como si se me fuera la vida en ello. Y lo peor era que asi era... la vida se me estaba llendo en lagrimas... tu te me estabas llendo en lagrimas.

Siento que en cualquier momento caere. Pienso que en cualquier momento volvere a despertar de una pesadilla a tu lado, y tu, mi consuelo personal, me abrazarías en busca de mi calma.

Pero una vez mas me golpea la realidad. No es asi, esto es real.

Lentamente, cada persona en el lugar me da su mas sentido pesame.

Podia ver en cada uno tristeza, algunos mas que otros... podia notar ojos rojos he hinchados, y tambien podia escuchar a algunos murmurar lo que dolia TU muerte, aunque me costara con el alma admitirlo. Pero la pura verdad, es que NADIE, NADIE sufriria mas que yo... nadie...

Nadie sabia cuanto dolia en verdad... nadie.

-Ren... debo irme... lo lamento- murmura mi mejor amiga Bella.

Levanto la vista y me tiro a sus brazos.

Amor no sabes cuanto te necesito.

-Estas segura de que quieres quedarte- murmura mi amiga.

-Si, necesito despedirme.- murmuro casi inaudible, es que costaba decir... que este era un adios.

Bella se va... era la ultima... escucho el sonido de sus tacones retumbar en el piso de madera hasta llegar a escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

-Amor... no sabes cuanto cuesta decirte adios- murmure entre sollozos.

-No tienes idea- volvi a murmurar-

Trato de secar un poco mis lagrimas y levanto la vista.

-No... no se que hare ahora sin ti- dije con voz temblorosa.

Me acerco.. sigues igual de duro.. frio.

Queria volver a ver tu sonrisa, volver a sentir tu calor.. pero se me era imposible.

-Te amo- murmuro.. y beso tus frios labios... ahora si.. ya no pude aguantar.

Cai de rodillas al suelo, y llore.

-Tambien te amo... y me duele verte asi mi Nessie- siento que me dices.

Siento una vez mas esa calida sensacion de que me acaricias el rostro de igual manera, tierna y dulce, como siempre.

-No quiero que te vallas, no quiero que me dejes- dije llorando.

No... no queria.

-Ness... amor..l as cosas son como son... tampoco es lindo para mi ver aqui cuanto sufres... cuanto te duele... pero esto es algo que no puedo cambiar... Te amo...- dijo antes de besarme

Dios.. podia sentir como si realmente sus labios danzaran con los mios.

Era una sensacion unica... y no queria que acabara nunca.

-Ahora debes vivir, aunque sea sin mi- su voz se iba extinguiendo lentamente.

-No te vallas, no me dejes... JAKE!- grite.

Pero abri los ojos... y todo el encanto termino... tu ya no estabas.. te habias ido... me habias dejado.

-Renni... es hora de irnos... es hora de decir adios- escuche desde la puerta la vez de la tierna Esme.

Volteo hacia el cuerpo rigido de mi esposo.

Con la mirada le pido a mi madre que nos deje solos.

-Adios amor mio... Por el resto de la eternidad- termine en un pequeño trazo de voz.

Bese sus frios labios una vez mas. Y hecha un mar de lagrimas,, me dispongo a abandonar la sala.

Siento un escalofrio que me recorre la espinilla.

-Por el resto de la eternidad- siento que murmuras en mi oido.

Tal vez ya habia caido en la locura.. pero ya no importaba... era mejor que el dolor que me mataba.

Mire una vez mas tu cuerpo y cierro los ojos. Ya no vienes a mi mente... ya todo habia acabado.

Mis ojos derramaban lagrimas como si se tratara de una canilla atascada... y no las queria detener.

-Renni.. hija... si quieres te podemos llevar y... puedes quedarte en casa por algun tiempo- murmura mi siemprematernal madre Esme.

-Mama.. solo... necesito estar sola... gracias- dije aun sin parar mi llanto.

-De acuerdo- y antes de que pudiera poner un pie sobre mi auto.. mi padre y mis hermanos... otodos mis familiares me abrazan como si fuera la ultima vez.

Subo a mi auto un poco extrañada.

Una voz dentro mio me decia: "es porque te van a extrañar".

No entendia porque.

- Amor... falta poco- escucho en mi oido.

De la nada todo se volvio camara lenta

Mis ojos se vuelven a llenar de lagrimas y siento toda mi imagen borrosa.

La carretera era indivisible con mi vista nublada.

Trato de mantener el volante en control... en eso... unas luces grandes parpadean haciendome perder el control...

Lo ultimo que senti un "Crack" en mi costilla... y todo se volvio negro...

Abro mis ojos.

No sabia donde estaba...pero era un lugar hermoso perfecto.

-Amor...-escucho detras de mi.

Lo miro fijamente.

Era el.

Me tendia su mano sonriente.

Y como si yo no hubiera sonreido por decadas le sonrio, hasta el punto que crei que me dolerian mis mejillas.

Pero no fue asi.

- Amor... Juntos... Por el resto de nuestra eternidad- entonces nada importo.. estaba con el.

En el periodico de la mañana siguiente:

Muere la esposa de Jacob Black, el hombre que murio hace menos de dos dias en un choque.

Ya van dos choques en menos de una semana por causa de hombres "borrachos".

La mujer de tan solo 24 años, habia ido al velorio de su difunto marido y al volver a su hogar a las afueras de la ciudad por la carretera, choca fuertemente contra un camion, tratando de hacer una maniobra para esquivar al Camionero borracho.

Segun la autopsio, murio instantaneamente cuando una de sus costillasle fisuro el pulmon.

Nuestro mas sentido pesame.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno... espero que les haya gustado y me digan que les parecio!<strong>_

_**Juro que llore a cantaros en el lugar de Nessie DIOS! XD**_

_**Espero sus comentarios!**_


End file.
